CloudClan Challenges
by Leaf of Shining Moss
Summary: This is a collection of writing challenges from The Clan of Clouds. Many challenges may be connected. Reviews are appreciated as any feedback is amazing. Total: 8 Latest: Bittersweet or Just Bitter?
1. Fishing

I was excited. It had been a quarter-moon since I became Palepaw. Now, Cinderflake, my mentor, said she had a surprise lesson! Yipee!

"Hurry up Palepaw," Cinderflake warned, "Or we'll be late meeting up with your denmate."

I growned, "Do we _have to_ bring Mudpaw? He is _so_ annoying!"

Cinderflake looked like she wanted to argue, or at least scold me, but she didn't. Everyone in RiverClan knew it was true. Maybe even all four clans.

"Let's hurry." the calico she grumbled as she ran out of camp, "Follow me."

I ran after her. My heart beating faster. Was it a surprise battle session? Or maybe a hunting patrol? What if it was a super secret mission that even Galestar didn't know about! That would be fun, or at least if Mudpaw wasn't there.

I noticed that we were running to the border of ThunderClan. Maybe we were going to spy? We could find out if Blizzardstar was planning to take Sunningrocks back! She had her eye on the territory before she was even a warrior! Still though, Mudpaw would be too loud to spy.

Maybe we were to murder-

"We're here!" Cinderflake called to Mudpaw and Feathersky.

"Where is 'here'?" I asked. We were across the river from sunningrocks. Maybe we were to cross together?

"The river, duh." Mudpaw sneered, "Did you think we were going to ThunderClan?"

"Did not!" I lied.

"Did to!"

"Mudpaw," Feathersky hit him on the muzzle, "Bad."

I sneared at my enemy before listening to what Cinderflake had to say.

"We are at the river to learn to fish," Cinderflake proclaimed, "Not to kill each other with words."

"Dang it," Both me and Mudpaw said at the same time.

He turned and glared at me, "Don't copy me!"

"I didn't!" I turned to him, "We said it at the same time!"

"Not uh," he 'argued'.

I rammed into him slightly, and hissed, "Stop it!"

To my surprise, he slipped at the edge and started to fall into the river.

"Help!" he cried, "I can't swim!"

_What?_

"Yes you can!" his own mentor yelled, with that Feathersky pushed him into the river all the way.

Cinderflake sighed, "I guess we have to fish upstream. That scared the fish away if the yelling didn't."

"Meet you there!" Feathersky called to Mudpaw, not going to help him at all.

_I guess this wasn't a huge disappointment after all._


	2. Flight of Snow

_I saw them leave_

_to their dens_

_But I wanted to play_

_some more_

* * *

_I saw my mother_

_run to me_

_And Thats when_

_I saw the hawk_

* * *

_It picked_

_Me up_

_and my mother_

_jumped_

* * *

_She could not_

_hold on_

_to it_

_for long_

* * *

_It felt amazing_

_the wind and the air_

_As the hawk_

_flew away_

* * *

_When will we_

_return?_

_To my mother_

_so dear_

* * *

_I hope_

_it is soon_

_so she won't_

_worry about me_

* * *

_Little did I know_

_That that day_

_Was to be_

_My very last_

* * *

_Goodbye Mother_

_I hope that_

_I see_

_You again_


	3. 20 Stories of Love (Hawkfrost)

_I'm an evil cat_

_And you are one of the best_

_And so I love you_

* * *

_My heart is pure black_

_Except for when I'm with you_

_And so I love you_

* * *

_You're the only one_

_Even if I'm just in line_

_And so I love you_

* * *

_You're a beautiful_

_Silver and white tabby_

_And so I love you_

* * *

_You know who you are_

_And you will remain un-named_

_And so I love you_


	4. 20 Stories of Love (Bluestar)

_You were there_

_Just sunning yourself_

_On my no-_

_Thunderclan territory_

_So I attacked_

_and you pushed back_

_and in the water_

_we go in_

_I thought I was_

_Drowning_

_You told me_

_Wrong_

_And I could still stand_

_Maybe I was_

_Harsh_

_But I told you_

_to leave_

_And then it started_

_At four of the trees_

_You would Climb_

_And you said_

_I would swim_

_Even through my_

_unknown fears_

_And maybe that night_

_That night_

_Changed it all_

_And maybe that night_

_That night_

_Changed their lives_

_And maybe that night_

_That night_

_I stopped asking why_


	5. Swirling Waters

I crept along the cold ground, my pawsteps careful and quiet. Treading lightly enough as to not crunch the many leaves, I inched forwards to my target. The air carried the scent of my prey in the breeze, and I could almost taste it. The leaves danced around me, and if I wasn't focused I would have lost myself in the beauty of the forest.

Scurrying made my brown and white ears twitch, and I moved ever so slightly towards the sound. As I tried to balance myself perfectly, the leaves underneath me crunched. I pounced forwards, but my white paws hit more leaves while the mouse scurried away.

"Great," I muttered to myself, "It's been hours, and I still have no prey."

Nightfang would have my head if I didn't catch anything again! Not to mention the other apprentices, who already call me a useless she-cat.

Shaking my head, I padded to the nearest clearing and laid my head down. I needed a break. Hunting for hours had made me exhausted; I just wanted to rest. Closing my eyes, I let the sound of the forest engulf me.

* * *

"Eaglepaw!" I jumped awake as I heard my name, "Eaglepaw!"

It was dark out, and with a glance at the night sky, I noticed it was almost moon-high. Great. I hadn't caught a single piece of prey, gave up, and fell asleep.

"Eaglepaw!" the voice was closer, and I recognized my mentor, "Where are you?"

I sighed and stretched before calling back, "Over here, Nightfang!"

A few moments later, Nightfang came running into the clearing, his dark fur blending into the background. Only his amber eyes stood out.

"Where have you been?" he questioned me, stepping forward, "You've been out all day!"

I looked to my paws, "I-I was hunting, like you asked me to. Th-then I fell asleep in the clearing…"

"Why didn't you come back?" he shook his head, "Never mind that, just grab your prey and we'll head back to camp."

Again, I looked to my paws. I hadn't caught any prey. Hunting wasn't exactly hard for me, I had mastered the hunter's crouch, but for some unknown reason Starclan didn't trust me with prey. The single piece I had ever caught was a scrawny mouse, and that was when it had got injured by another apprentice.

"You didn't catch anything, did you?" he whispered. I could hear the pity in Nightfang's voice, and it only made me angry. Why couldn't I hunt like a proper clan cat? I might as well be a kittypet!

"No," I whispered back, "Thats why I didn't go back. You said to come back when I caught prey, and I didn't so…"

Nightfang simply sighed, "This is my fault then. You were stressed about not being able to come back, huh? I didn't mean it like that and you know it. Let's go back to camp and get some rest. No training tomorrow. Deal?"

I nodded and started towards Thunderclan camp. The leaves crackling told me my mentor was following, and I let out a soft sigh. I hadn't caught a single thing, and had to have my mentor wake me up to bring me back to camp. Great.

Walking into camp, I padded silently to the apprentices den, but stopped when I heard mutters inside. The others were still up. Even better. I sucked in a breath and headed inside. Four of the apprentices were talking, and two others slept in the back. It was crowded, but I didn't mind. What I did mind was how they all stopped when I came in.

"Oh," Ashpaw looked to me, her blue eyes narrowed, "Useless is back,"

I rolled my eyes at the ginger she-cat, "My names Eaglepaw,"

A brown tabby smirked, "Are you sure?"

I sighed, padding over to my nest, "Yes Pinepaw, I'm not an idiot. Now, who covered my nest in thorns?"

I started plucking thorns from my nest while they snickered. At least Mistpaw and Swiftpaw were sleeping. Their nasty tempers would have insured I never slept. Sighing, I finally sat down in my thorn-free nest.

"Did you catch anything," Owlpaw snickered, "Did you, Useless-paw?"

I didn't answer the light brown she-cat. Of course, that gave them their answer. I didn't catch any prey. Why couldn't they let me sleep?

They kept rudely chattering about me, but soon they gave up and went to sleep. I wasn't so lucky, and wasn't tired at all. Guess a nap in the middle of the forest wasn't a good idea after all. I felt like I could run around the forest and then some, but it was the middle of the night.

Then again, when did I care about time?

I carefully got out of my nest, trying not to make any noise. I walked quickly through the den, and into the clearing that made Thunderclan camp. Willowheart was guarding camp, so I snuck out through the dirt place, hissing as my tortoiseshell fur caught on thorns. It may have been to much work, sneaking out for a late night walk, but it's not like I had training tomorrow.

The forest was cold, and I naturally fluffed my fur. Suddenly, the wind picked up and I noticed flakes of snow drifting down. First snow I'd ever seen. I would've kept enjoying the sight, but I started walking to avoid freezing in place. My paws guided me aimlessly through the forest.

Soon I came to Sunningrocks. The rocks were only slightly warmer than the air around them, and would likely get only colder as the night progressed. Laying down by the river, I let the snow land on my fur.

Suddenly a silver form dashed across the river. Fish? It seemed late in the year for fish, but what did I know. Not like I was a Riverclan cat! Soon the dashing fish slowed down, stopping in front of me. My white paw twitched. What if I did catch some prey? Maybe I was good at fishing…

I stood up slowly, raising my paw in the air like I once saw a Riverclan cat do. Shakily but quickly, I swiped at the water. The silver fish slipped right underneath my paw. I might have caught it if I unsheathed my claws quicker…

A while later another fish came by, slightly duller than the last. I aimed again and-

Suddenly I slipped, falling down. I landed on the rock I had seconds before been standing on. My fur was almost in the river, and water danced along the edge. I laid still, my heart pounding as icy chills went up my back like a cold breeze. Slowly, I rolled onto my belly, only slightly farther from the rocks edge. Ringing in my ears blocked any other sound.

As I tried to stand up, my hindpaws slipped. I crashed into the icy water, and franticly tried to grab hold of anything. Adrenaline urged me on, but my paws were slipping.

"Help!" I cried as my paws slipped. My head stayed above the water only a second later, and I took a last gulp of air. Rolling around in the current, I kicked my legs. For a second my head went back above the water, but only to crash back down again.

The river current slammed me against rocks. At one point, a rock hit my stomach, and I lost my breath. As my head came up once more, I tried to breathe, but only got a mouthful of water. The ringing in my ears got louder as my vision dimmed. I could taste the river water, and cursed myself for leaving the den.

Slowly, pain engulfed me, and I felt my consciousness slipping away, just as something grabbed my scruff.

* * *

I coughed up water, and slowly opened my eyes. A silver she-cat was looking at me while talking to a younger dark brown tabby tom.

"Marshpaw!" the silver she-cat called, "Get the herbs! She's awake!"

Marshpaw nodded, running off. I coughed some more water up, and the she-cat gave me herbs when Marshpaw ran back.

"These will help," she pushed the leaves to me, and I ate them quickly, ignoring the bitter taste. I sat up slowly, and the others helped me up. I took in my surroundings.

The den was made out of what looked to be reeds, and overall the den smelt of herbs and fish. I think the scent was familiar… Riverclan? I looked to the she-cat to ask, but she already seemed to know what I was going to say.

"Welcome to Riverclan," she smiled reassuringly, "Marshpaw was getting herbs last night when he heard a scream for help. He barely got to you in time. We didn't know if you would wake up or not…"

I simply nodded, coughing a little.

"Umm," Marshpaw stepped forwards, "I'm Marshpaw, and this is my mentor, Streamcloud."

Streamcloud suddenly jumped, "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself,"

"Th-thats fine," I muttered hesitantly, "I'm Eaglepaw, of Thunderclan."

"Welcome to Riverclan, Eaglepaw."


	6. Drabble

"Mother," I looked up at the light grey tabby she-cat, "Where are you going?"

Mother looked back, her amber eyes tight, "Hunting, I'll be back soon, Night."

For some reason, I believed her. I waited in that small patch of forest until the moon started rise. Even then, I only crawled across the cold snow to the roots of a nearby tree, and waited there. I laid my head on the black fur that covered my paws and entire being. I waited, refusing to close my eyes.

Though as snow fell faster, my green eyes slowly closed. They never opened.


	7. Bloom

I waited patiently as Willowheart called out the names of the ones who were to go to the gathering that night. Most of the warriors grouped up around her; the apprentices trying to push through the crowd. It was going to be an intense gathering, considering the battle over sunning rocks that took place around half a moon ago.

The battle had ended poorly for both sides, with no clear victor. We were lucky to come out with no lives lost, but we weren't sure if the same could be said for Riverclan. Tonight, we would find out. Many were eager to see the gathering, but I'd rather stay safe inside the camp.

"-and Oakshade." Willowheart finished. Seemed I hadn't been called, nor any of the apprentices - besides Applepaw and Snowpaw, who were almost warriors. I looked to find my daughter in the resulting crowd, and saw her eating a small mouse in the corner of camp. Quietly, I headed over to her.

"Yes, Nightstream?" she asked, seeing me approach.

I smiled at her, sitting down, "I was just wondering if you were okay, Stormpaw. You looked down."

"I do not!" she quickly tucked her fluffy tail around her defensively, ducking her face behind it.

"Stormpaw…" I sighed, shaking my head, "You've always been an awful liar…"

"Hey!" she swatted at me with a paw, "Okay, fine. I'm just annoyed that Willowheart didn't pick me for the gathering. I mean don't all apprentices go to the first gathering after their ceremony?"

"Yes Stormpaw but-"

"Then why didn't she pick me?" Stormpaw cut me off, "I mean did she forget about me?"

"No, Sandpaw and Mistpaw aren't going and this would've been their first too. It's just that-"

"Then she forgot about all of us! Applepaw and Snowpaw are going and-"

"Can you stop cutting me off?" I swatted at her, "Don't you remember? We had a battle recently, in which there was no winner. Don't you think it might be too tense for a new apprentice?"

"But- But-" Stormpaw shuffled her paws. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the others leaving for the gathering. Stormpaw noticed too, and her tail fell flat.

"Don't you think I could've handled it?" she all but whispered, "I mean, fights almost never breakout at fourtrees… Plus with the other clans, I doubt Riverclan could or even would do anything…"

I let out a long sigh, "They might not attack us or anything, but do you think they would cheer for you when Breezestar announced you were now an apprentice? Do you think you could've talked to the other apprentices, without any conflict? Would you want that to be your first gathering - a gathering of tense conflict - or would you want a peaceful one? Wouldn't you want one that lasts longer, where you can make friends and boast about your fighting skills?"

Stormpaw was silent for sometimes. The mouse in front of her laid at her paws, were she pawed at it absently. Then I heard a soft sound coming from her. A small purr.

Suddenly I was almost knocked off my paws as Stormpaw pressed against me.

"Thanks, mother," she whispered, "I guess, if I have to, I can wait for next moon."


	8. Bittersweet or Just Bitter?

Everything had been going well that day, that is until the smoke filled the sky, the forest came falling down, and screams were the only sound you could hear. Yes, it had been going well, but then the whole world seemed to have been lit on fire. Did the guards not see this coming?

I watched the first tree fall, landing on top of the nursery, crushing part of it instantly. Cries could be heard from inside, but only if you could hear past the fire and the screams. I heard Stonestar yell out orders, but my ears were ringing too loudly for me to hear them. Many of my clan-mates started running out of the camp, but I could only sit there in shock. Was nobody helping Sorrelberry and her kits? Her _four_ kits? Not even Thornheart, the father, was there to help.

I rushed towards the flames, weaving my way through the crowd heading the other way. My heart was racing, but I was in the least of trouble. For all I knew, the kits were already dead inside.

Why was I doing this? Sorrelberry hated me when we were young, her being just a moon older than me. For some reason, she went out of her way to spite me. She was the one who stopped me from catching my first piece of prey, scaring the prey and then laughing as her amber eyes watched from the bushed. Sorrelberry was also the one who stole my prey when I finally did catch one. She was the one who had attacked me, claws unsheathed, during training, and when I defended myself with claws, they thought I had started it. She had stolen my crush, Thornpaw at the time. Sorrelberry wanted me dead, so why shouldn't I think the same?

Reaching the den, I called out, "Anyone there?" It was a stupid question, but if anyone was still alive in there, at least they would know somebody is trying to help them.

The tree that had crushed the den stood tilted sideways, part resting on the ground, part resting against the walls of the ravine. A small gap was visible, but not enough for anyone but maybe a small apprentice to fit through. I tried pulling at the charred log that stood in my way, but it was still burning hot. Stupid me. Of course it would be burning hot, it had been _burning_!

"M-Mistfeather?" I heard a dry cough from behind the log, "M-My kits…"

"How are they?" I asked, ducking low to stay clear of the smoke. There wasn't much time left before the smoke would get to me. Not to mention the path behind me might already be blocked off. Still I could at least _try._ Apparently nobody else had thought of that.

I could just see Sorrelberry's calico pelt, covered by ash that rained down from above. Her tail curled protectively around her kits. She tried pushing them towards me, but they ran closer to her, probably the reason she hadn't sent them out before.

"Alive. T-take them out of h-h-here… please…" Sorrelberry whispered. Soon the four small kits were pushed past the small gap by the log. I pulled them towards me before they could run back, quickly checking to see the condition of each. Two were just barely conscious, another out cold, and the last cowering into my blue-grey paws.

"W-What about you?" I asked, not sure if it was the smoke or emotion making me stutter and my eyes water.

"Leave me here to die," Sorrelberry said bitterly, "I deserve it."

Perhaps it was then that I made the biggest mistake that day. Maybe even bigger than the fact that others had left us to die. Bigger than the guards, who hadn't spotted the fire until it was too late. Maybe it was bigger than all of Sorrelberry's mistakes, all of it from the past.

I never corrected her.

Without another word, I had grabbed two kits by their scruffs, lifting the other two

onto my back. The entrance to camp wasn't too far away, and I stumbled over, trying not to tip the kits on my back. Nothing blocked my way other than the guilt of leaving Sorrelberry behind.

These kits were four moons old, old enough to always remember their mom, and the cat that killed her. Hopefully the kits would live through this, even if their mother did not.

* * *

I sat beneath the highrock, grooming my blue-ish fur as Stonestar finished calling the group together. It had been two moons since the fire. Apparently Stonestar had ordered everyone to leave immediately, hence why nobody but me had tried helping those trapped in the nursery. Although many had disagreed, leader's word is law. It was rumored that Starclan took one of Stonestar's lives as punishment, but I doubted this was true.

"Hollykit, Smokekit, and Skykit, please step forward." Stonestar called, and the three did. I looked to my paws. Willowkit should be up there with them, but she hadn't survived the fire, being in the worse of conditions when they were saved. There mother should be in the crowd, looking up at them with pride in her eyes, not looking down from the stars. Skykit looked just like her mother, hopefully her fate would not end up the same.

"Hollykit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Ravendusk. I hope Ravendusk will pass down all he knows on to you."

"Ravendusk**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Featherheart, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and patient. You will be the mentor of Hollypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Hollypaw and Ravendusk both beemed. The two looked oddly alike, both having a black pelt with a white belly and chest. Hollypaw also had white paws, but otherwise they were identical. They touched noses.

"Smokekit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Smokepaw. Your mentor will be Mistfeather. I hope Mistfeather will pass down all she knows on to you."

I looked up in surprise. An apprentice, me? I didn't deserve one, surely.

"Mistfeather**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Oakcloud, and you have shown yourself to be thoughtful and independent. You will be the mentor of Smokepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

The rest of the ceremony had passed by in a flash, and I missed who mentored Skykit. I did not deserve this. I was a murderer.

But the leader's word is law, and so I will not complain.


End file.
